1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette. More particularly, this invention relates to a tape cassette capable of enabling the user thereof to ascertain whether the tape cassette has been kept unused or otherwise.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Generally, a new tape cassette is enclosed with a plastic or paper package and further wrapped with a cellophane bag when it is displayed for sale in the market. Once the outermost wrapper used on this kind of tape cassette is taken off, it is extremely difficult for any person to tell whether it is still an unused article or it is a used article. This difficulty has frequently invited disputes.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved tape cassette.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tape cassette capable of enabling a person to ascertain whether it has been kept unused so far or otherwise.